Lost and found
by irunwiththewoves12
Summary: Lorraine has been searching for Edward from 1917. She eventually finds him and tries to convince him that she is his sister. Edward never knew he had a sister. His parents never told him. What will he do when his natural born enemy Embry Call imprints on his sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Lorraine's point of view**

My name is Lorraine Elizabeth Mason and I am part vampire. I have bronze coloured hair, just to below my shoulder and am fourteen years old and have been that way for a very long time. I gave up keeping track of my years as I had more important thing to do. I had found out my brother Edward Anthony Mason was a vampire in 1924 and have been searching for him ever since. I had finally been given his location, Forks Washington.

I had just arrived when I caught the scent of five vampires and followed it. I came to Forks high school where pupils were currently exiting the building. It must have been the end of the school day. I turned around and saw a girl with pale skin and blonde hair; I had found the first vampire. I walked over to her and said 'Hello, do you know anyone called Edward Mason, I mean Cullen…' I said, remembering he was a Cullen now. 'Yes, he's my brother, what's it to you?' she said rudely. 'I have been looking for him, my name is Lorraine Mason,' I stated. 'He's over there.' she pointed to a silver Volvo. 'Thank-you' I said and smiled at her.

I ran over to the Volvo, human speed, so I wouldn't scare the humans. 'Hello, Edward…' I said. 'How do you know my name?' he asked, he was with a human girl. 'Uhh, well, I know what you are and I am your sister, Lorraine Elizabeth Mason,' I told him. 'I don't have a sister,' he said coldly. 'Edward, she looks just like you!' the girl said to him. 'Get in the car and tell me about yourself,' I got in and started to tell him 'I was born in 1904 and was given up by our parents. When I turned thirteen I escaped from a care home in Chicago and searched for you, a year later I came across a man with dark red eyes and he bit me. I am not a normal vampire, the venom didn't fully kick in. I have super speed, incredible hearing and can live on blood or human food…' 'Prove it,' he said and stopped the car at a forest. I got out and showed him my speed and I then drank from a mountain lion. The girl passed me a cereal bar and I ate it. 'Hi, I'm Bella,' she said. 'Nice to meet you,' I said to her. She just smiled.

We got back in the car and I continued with my story 'When the transformation was over, my creator left me. In 1919 I found out you were dead, so I wandered by myself for a while, and tried to kill myself. I had no reason to live since I had no one. I arrived in Texas a while later and met Peter and Charlotte, who looked after me for a while,' 'Peter and Charlotte? Jasper, my brother, knows them.' Edward said. 'Really?' I asked and he motioned to continue. 'After that I had heard about the Volturi and went to find them. Aro told me I looked like you, Edward Cullen, but he wouldn't tell me where you were. My only clue was that you were in America. I searched for ages with no joy and then went back to Aro. He finally told me you were here, so I came to find you.'

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2- Who is he?

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Edward's point of view**

'Why wouldn't Aro tell you my location?' I asked. 'He said he wanted me to join the Volturi because I have a gift, he probably thought that if I couldn't find you it would make me join,' she said. 'What's your gift?' 'I don't know…' she stammered. 'Carlisle, my adoptive father, will be able to help you find out.'

**Lorraine's point of view**

We arrived at a house. No, scratch that, a mansion. It was basically a work of art. We walked inside to find the Cullens' all in the living room. 'Don't worry Edward, I already told everyone,' said a small pixie like girl. 'Alright, this is Lorraine, my sister,' said Edward. Yes he believed me! 'Hi, I'm Alice,' said the pixie. 'I'm Jasper,' said the guy standing next to her. 'I'm Emmett,' said this huge guy standing beside the girl from the parking lot. 'Rose.' she said. 'I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme,' said Edward's adoptive father.

'Hi,' I said. 'So, I believe you have an unidentified gift,' said Carlisle. 'Yeah,' I said. 'Have you ever done anything that isn't normal?' asked Carlisle. 'Once I shook hands with Renata and felt a shock run through my body,' I told Carlisle. 'That's why I couldn't read her mind, she picks up talents by touching people.' said Edward. 'Touch my hand,' said Alice. I touched her hand and felt the shock. I went into a vision. _'Hi I'm Embry Call,' 'I'm Lorraine,' I said coldly, he was the enemy. 'Look, I know I'm not supposed to befriend your type but ever since I laid eyes on you, something clicked…' he trailed off. 'My type? What's that supposed to mean you hypocrite!' I yelled. *End of vision* _

Edward growled. 'Stay away from that guy you saw!' he yelled. 'Ok, but why?' I asked. 'Just stay away from him; he's not good for you!' 'Edward?' asked Esme. 'I'll tell you later!' he said and stormed off to his room with Bella. 'What did you see?' asked Alice. 'I saw this guy, called Embry and he knew about us, he told me he wasn't meant to befriend our type. He said when he first saw me something clicked,' I told them. They exchanged worried glances and Carlisle nodded his head. Who was this Embry and what did he want with me?

**A/N Please review and tell me what ya think! **


	3. Chapter 3- Can't blame a girl for trying

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Lorraine's point of view**

Carlisle broke the silence and asked 'Would you like to join our family?' I replied 'I would love to, but I don't want you to think you have to take me in just because I'm Edwards sister…'. 'Nonsense, all of us like you and would love it if you would stay,' said Carlisle. 'Yes, Carlisle's right. So can I design your room, please,' asked Esme. 'Sure,' I said. 'Umm, Lorraine, can I talk to you?' asked Rosalie. 'Sure,' I said.

We walked up to her room and she said 'I'm sorry I was rude to you in the car park, it's just… Edward and I aren't the best of friends right now and hearing about him angers me.' 'That's ok Rosalie, can we be friends?' I asked. 'Well, you seem more fun and outgoing than Edward so yeah. Do you wanna go bungee jumping with me, Jasper and Emmett?' 'Yeah, that sounds fun!' I exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and we ran to her car where we met the boys'. 'Lorraine's coming with us,' Rosalie told the boys'. 'Have you ever done any extreme sports before?' asked Emmett. 'Yeah, I've done cliff diving before,' I said. 'Cool,' said Jasper.

When we got to the sports centre we started bungee jumping straight away, it was so much fun! But Edward wasn't too happy when we got home…

'What were you thinking!' Edward yelled to Rosalie and I could see the anger come across her face so I stepped in, 'Edward, I don't see why you're making a big deal about this, we were just having fun…' I trailed off, I could see he was about to blow. 'FUN? HOW IS RECKLESS ACTIVITIES FUN? YOU COULD HAVE HURT YOURSELF!' he yelled. 'Look, I am a vampire, I don't get hurt. I am sorry if I made you feel worried,' I said putting on my cutest puppy dog face on. They rest of the family laughed and Jasper said 'Edward doesn't fall for cute faces darlin' he only goes soft we it comes to sobbing,' Just then Edward pulled me into a hug 'I just can't lose you,' he said. 'Ok, I get it, next time I'll do it with you,' I promised. Emmett exploded into laughter. 'Next time?' Edward questioned. 'You can't blame a girl for trying…' I said putting on a sad expression. Everyone laughed.


End file.
